Talks in the after glow
by Urd85613
Summary: In the after glow of passion the deepest conversations are often had. Remy/Ororo one shot.


Summery: In the after glow of passion the deepest conversations are often had. Remy/Ororo one shot.

Disclaimer: Please if I owned these two they would be globetrotting lovemaking thieves but they belong to marvel. No money is made off this story. Rated M for sex.

Author's notes: These two made me an X-men and comic book fan. Thanks for your time and eyeballs. Please leave reviews and if you like this you might want to check out my other post. Translation at the bottom but I keep it down to a few.

Talks in the after glow…

The weatherman called for clear skies but everyone in the mansion knew better. If you were heading out best bring your umbrella for Remy was coming home tonight…

With the blackout curtains lowered he knew instantly she was up. Rising like a flower greets the sun Ororo had only put them in for her lover's benefit. The goddess clearly wanted not a trace a light in the room, which sat just fine with the thief. _If da the way she wants it, Remy can play in da dark just fine._

"Did you miss me," Ororo asked with a playful yet curious tone.

"Miséricorde Stormy ya have no idea." Remy groaned while lying down beside her so gracefully he hardly disturbed the mattress. She remained perfectly on her side while he slowly peeled back the one sheet separating her from his touch. "I'd mention lately how grateful I am you don't wear nothing ta bed Belle?" The soft whisper just over the shell of her ear had made Ororo shiver before Remy ever laid a finger on her.

"Tonight, no. You have mentioned it a time or two though yes."

He laid a forefinger just under the curve of her hip with perfection precision, despite the dark. Remy didn't need to see the body his hands knew by heart. _Merde…three weeks is too long to be without dis, without her. _With little thought or effort the Cajun Casanova brought a slight charge to the tip of his finger as it slowly started creeping its way up her hourglass figure. His soft pink light exposed Ororo's body to his ruby eyes inch by teasing inch. The darkness covered those inches once more like a jealous lover as his finger traveled passed. "Let Gambit show da winder rider how much she was missed."

"Mmm…" Ororo felt warmth pool and spread through out when the rest of Remy's heated finger descended upon her, kneading and caressing her silken flesh with his satin hands.

Ororo leaned into him for an equally heated kiss. A kiss that said so much more than words ever could about how much she was truly missed. It made sparks crackle out the corners of her now milky white eyes. Channeling her body's eclectic current Ororo brought tingling pleasure giving sparks to her lips and tongue.

"Merde chere," Remy gasped. "Maybe you show Remy." He caught the wicked smirk that played on her plush lips through the blue light that flickered over Ororo's body. She then began to strip him bare, both of his clothes and pain. When there was nothing left between their flesh Remy brought a kinetic charge to his lips searing them to hers. Heat and electricity passed between them as they kissed and touched each other with the artful hands of two master thieves.

With her clit pinched in warmth and her stiff nipples stroked in pink light the mighty team leader panted without restraint_. Oh goddess…perhaps I should feel ashamed that Remy could bring me to the edge so fast? _Ororo pondered through her rapidly increasing pleasure, but if so Ororo couldn't find it in her to truly care.

Daft lithe digits of tingling pleasure surrounded his harden member and Remy knew he could come right there in her hands, but he didn't want to. Not after this long without. Not after dreaming about her moans in his ear or her nails racking down his back. _Non, not tonight Stormy._ Only the warm sung silky covered walls that lay between Ororo's legs would do.

He pulled his lips and hips back despite her whimper of protest but joined them quickly in one deep hard thrust.

"Ah! Godesss Remy…"

"Oh oui Ororo…"

Pink and blue light ran over their bodies, adding to the mind-blowing pleasure. The winds howled with Ororo's screams and the rain made it as wet outside as she felt on the inside. They may have called her a goddess once but only Remy had ever made Ororo feel this divine. Nearly over filling her with his cock, skilled thrusts and a feeling they both have not had the nerve to speak of yet.

Never much of a praying man before Remy now considered himself a holy roller, for there was no mistaken this as anything less than an act of worship. To enter Ororo that first time and every time after was a homecoming grander than the time Remy almost passed through the pearly gates. Remy pushed inside of her as far as he could over and over, never wanting to leave. As she closed tighter and tighter around him he knew Ororo felt the same way.

Their powers bathed them both in radiant light, setting a magnificently beautiful and otherworldly scene. Neither Remy nor Ororo could find words to justly describe the exquisiteness of the person before them.

"Merde Ororo, don't want to just yet but your making me…"

"Oh Remy do it! Come for me…inside of me."

After that the once pitch black room was so bright it was almost blinding. They both groaned deep with pleasure and squeezed their eyes shut not from the light but from the force in which they come.

The lights started to fade when Remy collapsed. He pulled Ororo into his arms as the room slowly retuned to the inky black night. They laid in content silences for a time simply listing to their still widely beating hearts. Once his brain could function again a question rose to the forefront of Remy's mind.

"Why?"

_A simple word but a complicated question,_ Ororo mused. It was why now after all this time? Why does it seem like were going to make this work when everything else we have had before has failed? Why do you trust me despite my past? Why does it feel like you love me? Why was such a vast question Ororo didn't quite know if she had an answer. So she started with one of her own.

"Do you remember the night after I turned back into a grown woman and asked you to stay?"

"Mais bien sûr, how could Remy forget, ya minks. Ya change Remy's life…for good or for ill," he added the teasing apparent in his voice.

"I suppose it is debatable considering all we have been through," she giggled. Sometimes Ororo regretted not having taken Remy up on his offer to leave with him and retuning to Forge. _But we weren't ready for each other then like we are now. Goddess be praised that he stayed and I am in his arms now. _"Well I shall never forget that first sleepless night I found you smoking on the roof."

"I remember we sat in silences for hours," he said with a wistful sigh. Remy appreciated even then how Ororo didn't need his words to understand him. He knew from that night she'd always be his best ami.

"That's right, until the sun came up over the horizon and I rose to leave. Do you remember what you asked as I got up?"

It took Remy a few moments to recall but eventually the words came. "I'd asked ya if there was anyone else who looked like ya in the village you came up in. Lovely snow hair and heart melting baby blues," he cooed while twisting a lock of her hair. "If I recall right you said non."

"Yes and I will never forget what you said next." A tear rolled down Ororo's cheek at the memory.

"Hey now shsh…was Remy da awful?" His voice was full of concern as he gently wiped her cheek clean.

"No, you weren't. You…were wonderful. You told me, I'm sorry that must have been hard for you. You did not comment how luckily I was or assumed that my life must have been somehow easier than others." Ororo cupped her hands to Remy's scruffy achingly handsome face. "You understood that different was different and that my looks and powers out casted me just as much as your beautiful eyes. More important you understood me." Ororo paused to swallow the small lump in her throat. "You always see me. Not the power or the statist. A thief, and a human being just like you, equally capable of the same wonderful and less noble things."

"Oh chere Remy only just learned half of all the merveilleux things your capable of," he chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Well…ahem. I knew from that moment I was stuck. There would always be a place in my soul for the scoundrel with a heart of gold."

Even not being able to see her gorgeous face Ororo's words struck a cord in Remy's soul. Releasing words that despite his reputation the Cajun did not give out lightly. "I…I love you Ororo, more than as my friend deeper than my partner. Although I still want ya ta be those too. And more important I'm ready ta love ya how I know you deserver. Just let Remy try, is all I ask."

His piece said Remy was quiet once more. _Ororo has been hurt one too many times ta expect her to say those words back so easily. You earn her love it be worth-._

"Oh Remy… I love you too."

Her words sooth something deep inside of him like a balm and he knew there was no need to question them. For once Remy was sure he had the heart of a woman who rather lob his head off than lie or play games. Remy took Ororo by surprise with a kiss that would once again set the room a glow. Only this time Gambit was determined to leave his Stormy too tired to speak in the after glow.

The end…

Well I hope enjoyed that. Your reviews and comments are always welcomed. Some people enjoy what I like to call Remy speak/ his broken English some don't. I kind of split the difference here but if I hear a vote for one more than other I would consider it for future stuff.

Translation

Miséricorde / Mercy

Merde / Shit

Chere / Dear

Non / No

Oui / Yes

Mais bien sûr / But of course

Ami / Friend

Merveilleux / Wonderful

x


End file.
